Talk:Stoneherder's Flatbow
Hmmm, even thought this is highly speculative, I like how it is written and I think it makes clear what is know and what is not known and why the speculation is made. --Karlos 02:23, 21 June 2006 (CDT) Actual Stats vs Speculations Actual stats are unknown and should be list as 'unknown'. Speculations and other guesses should come with all due warnings. --FrogDevourer Possible Stats max dmg req 9 +15% dmg (always) -10AL while attacking sundreing 20/20 health +30 :I don't see -10AL whle attacking and Health +30 supported by anything. In fact, there were no -10AL while attacking modifiers for any of the other propphecies greens, be them Axes, Hammers, Swords, or Bows. Thus I find the above speculation very doubtful. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:03, 21 June 2006 (CDT) ::True, but its the only dmg mod without it being a +energy bow, which rotwing already is. I guess I just need to farm SF more :) *editted* ::True, but Seeing as though sorrows furnace doesn't drop any 15% Always bows, and the rotwing is already a +5 Energy, that maybe they would ADD a 15% Always green bow to TYRIA, as they are already available in cantha. :::"its the only dmg mod without it being a +energy bow" <- I am so lost as to what you mean here. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:28, 21 June 2006 (CDT) ::::You have to think if my theory below is true, the bow obviously has a sundering mod and is a flatbow. If this green weapon was created the same time the other Sorrow Furnace greens were made and just wasn't implemented, my guess is it's either 15%^50, 15% while enchanted, or 15% while in stance (comparing other unique bows from that area). As to the second mod, I'm guessing +7 vs Physical Attacks, or +5 Defense. -Gares 06:51, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I agree with Gares' theory. The second upgrade could be fortitude also. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:28, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::::ur right, gares, about the dmg-mod, sundering must be, else it wouldnt appear on that list. the second mod may be everything, maybe even mark+1/20%.... HJT 06:08, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Query Do you think they created some simple code to retro-upgrade all unique items that had 10/10 sundering to 20/20, but still have not noticed the bow is not implemented into the mod, if it is Drago Stoneherder's third bow? I would think with all the posts about the "unknown bow", someone at ANet would have seen something since it has been a rumor for ages now. Although, there is still no proof it has not been introduced after this update to date. -Gares 07:25, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :Well I wrote to Anet and the GM anwsered me like I was a cry baby that bitch because nothing never drop for him or that was a big noob ( he refered me here). Lazy Gm :p. Wrote them back asking if the were aware that it was most likely a bug or an error in the patch note if the bow was took out of the game.—'├ Aratak ┤' 17:54, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::As much as I'd love another unique bow I think it's obvious that the "Stoneherder's Bow" that was mentioned in the update was in fact the "Drago's Flatbow" we all know and love. There was no mention of two bow's in the update and I see - assuming - that as other bosses drop 3 items it's not always true they all will. I'm a firm beleiver that a 3rd bow drop from Drago Stoneherder does not exist in GW at this time and has not existed in the past. However, it is possible a new one is added later. Still, some are skeptical as to it's existance so I think it's worth leaving the link here in case it's looked for. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:49, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::I believe that this was most likely a different name for Drago's Flatbow, and due to a translation error (assuming that the game is worked on by people speaking diffferent laguages) they put the same bow on the list twice and just gave it a slightly different name. --Curse You 20:35, 26 November 2006 (CST) Drago's Flatbow could this be Drago's Flatbow dropped by Drago Stoneherder?--64.222.210.215 15:56, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Unlikely, the June 15th, 2006 update notes list both Drago's Flatbow and Stoneherder's Flatbow. -- Gordon Ecker 20:51, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::I think it's interesting to note that they "updated" Stoneherder's Flatbow to change from 20/10 to 20/20 armor penetration but the bow doesn't even have a Sundering mod. Odd, how they changed it in the time between. --Vortexsam 15:15, 2 June 2007 (CDT) well it finally exists someone go get it so we can finish this whole thing.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 20:13, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :And do we really know its a bug that it didn't drop? It may have not been intended to drop until now. Is it a "bug". Maybe they didn't want it to drop until now. 20:17, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::They finally added 15k Knights last week, and now we get this as well after over a year. Kudos to Anet for ascribing to the "Better late than never" philosophy ;¬) RossMM 20:29, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::It's obviously a bug. What are you refuting exactly? That he of all Sorrow's Furnace bosses was "chosen" to drop only 2 greens? --Karlos 21:18, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::Well, when they correct bugs, don't they normally phrase it along the lines of.. "corrected a bug preventing..."? In this case it merely said that it now drops. Perhaps it's just because I think of bugs as a coding issue and I tend to think that this sort of thing is more along the lines of, they never added it. It doesn't really matter I susppose. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 21:34, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::::It was mentioned in an update in June of 2006, but wasn't "added" then either. I believe that it was in the game's code since the Sorrow's Furnace update, but a bug caused the drop rate to be 0% or something similar. --Rainith 21:37, 1 June 2007 (CDT) About time, just a year and a little while later. --Mgrinshpon 20:35, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Well aren't there 2 dev teams? If they take turns than one is working on EotN and maybe the other one is in charge of adding stuff to the game to hold our interest. Including stuff they "forgot" about it.... actually I think they are all working on GW2 probably but w/e — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 20:38, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Stats are 15% > 50% health, zealous and fortitude mods, it uses the dragon hornbow skin :I'm not trusting this until I see a screenshot. --Curse You 21:50, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::rumor is that it has the same oversized compound bow skin as drago's other flatbow. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:51, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::GW:AGF- [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:07, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Someone else was saying it was another wamp §: TůζipVõrζąx Talk 22:10, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Here's the thing. If you have it, you'd probably be showing off screens. If you don't, you can make up mods. I forgot my point....— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 22:17, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Sort like those statements made about the 'hoaxing' of the Defender of Ascalon title I guess. Proof Time to stop rumor-mongering. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v474/DragonAxe/gw799.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v474/DragonAxe/gw798.jpg --Dragonaxe 23:07, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :did you get that elementalist's permission to use these on the article's main page? (please say yes) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:19, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::Lol they ARE in the same alliance.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 01:55, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::Lol.. flatbow zealous :x Um.. whats that "cake" icon in your inventory? LadyT 02:11, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::Nvm. xD Got it. ^^ LadyT 02:11, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :Sarah: Yes, of course - I offered to edit her name out but she said not to expend the effort. And same guild, btw ;) --Dragonaxe 03:20, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::actually i was hoping to use it as the primary picture for the article, but we've some naked monk up there now. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:18, 3 June 2007 (CDT) History I came across this page by random, but I presume this is the bow, that although promised, didn't actually materialize for 18 months? If someone can confirm this, I think this is noteworthy enough to mention on a notes section.19:28, 7 June 2007 (CDT)~ MAybe you could move the discusion page avbout all the speculation to a link in the discussion page cs it exists now